List of Land Rover approved conversions
A list of some of the many Land Rover approved conversion & appliances offered over the years that were / are sold based on or for use with Land Rover's many different models. :List compiled from scans of brochures on www.landrover.vlothuizen.nl a Landrover fan site. Manufacturers A * Atlas Copco - Compresor unit * Autometric Pumps Ltd - PTO mounted pump, high volume turbine pump B * Alfred Bullows & Sons - Hydrovane compressor units C * Carawagon - Range Rover & Land Rover camper roof conversions & Tactical Command Post * Carmichael and Sons (Worcester) - Redwing fire appliances * Cintec - Cineroma - mobile cinema unit * Coventry Climax - Coventry Climax ACP Fire Pump * J.A.Cuthburtson - Cuthburtson Snow Plough D * Dixon-Bate - Fifth wheel & trailer conversion * Dowty Hydraulic Units Ltd - hydraulic pump & motor units to operate machinery E * Eagle Engineering Co. - Eagle 3 CUB.YD Refuse cart * English Electric - generator accessory * Evers & Wall - Insecticide sprayers F * Fairey Winches Ltd - Fairey overdrive unit, Fairey free-wheeling hubs, Fairey winch * Feny & Johnson - vacuum brake kit for air braked trailers * Allen Fuller - trailed slurry spreaders (vacuum tankers) G * Gascoignes - Vacum pump unit (mobile milking poer unit) H * Harvey Frost - Recovery crane * Hayters (sales) Ltd - Hayters 6/14 mower-photo * HCB-Angus- HCB Angus Firefly Fire Engine, HCB Angus Firefly Airfield Rescue, HCB Angus 400GPM fire Engine & HCB Angus Firefly Hi Fog Fire engine * Herbert Lomas - Ambulances * Hesford - Hesford Trailer Winch - pto driven * J.B.Howie - Dale Bulldozer Blade or Dale Snowplough (interchangable mounting kit L * Land Rover - Land Rover Capstan Winch - front mounted recovery winch * Lawrence Edwards & Co. - Edwards Compressor - Tyre compressor, Acre Rotary Tiller & Acre Soil Shredder * R.A.Lister & Co. - Lister Sheep Shears - pto driven unit with 2 heads M * Mann Egerton & Co. - Light recovery hoist & 'ambulance' dolly * Martin Walter - Dormobile conversion P * Penman Engineering - Armoured tactical Landrovers * Pilchers - Ambulance conversions * Pilchers (Merton) Ltd - mobile dispensary * Pilcher-Greene - Range Rover ambulance, Branbridge Fire Engines * Pyrene - Fire appliances R * Roadless Traction Ltd - Roadless 109 - High clearance Land Rover * Rolba Ltd - Rolba rotary snowplough * M.F. Robertsaw - Camel Trail-Tank - a dual purpose trailer with built in tank unit in 3 sizes S * Salopian-Kenneth Hudson & Son - Salopian manure spreader * Scottorn Ltd - One Ton powered trailer - PTO driven * Short Brothers & Harland - Shortland Armoured patrol car based on a Land Rover * Silorators ltd - Silorator Dandy silage cutter & blower * Simon Engineering (Midlands) Ltd - Simon L.25 Hydraulic Platform (man up hoist) * Snowclear - snow plough * Sun Engineering (Richmond) Ltd - Fire engines T * Tooley Electro Mecanical Co. - Mobile workshop installations * Transplanters (Robot) Ltd - Robot Post Hole Digger - Auger unit W * Wadham Stringer (Coachbuilders) Ltd) - Ambulance * C.C.Wakefield & Co. - Wakefield High Pressure Lubrequipment Mobile lubricant dispenser * B.Walker & Son - Walker Suntrekker - demountable caravan * William Bunce & Son - Tintern Gully Emptier See also Notes Category:Lists of vehicles Category:Special purpose machines Category:Land Rover vehicles